A Stolen Kiss
by Bucky1
Summary: A quick fic written on a whim, SA issuse of the kiss they shared before the 12th angel Asuka POV


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gainax (wish I did, I'd be rich ^_^) so don't worry! **

**A Stolen Kiss**

**By Bucky **

I woke from up with a start, my head was wet and I realised that I was sweating. My head felt so hot and I had no idea what was going on. I was sitting on something hard, yet familiar. I brushed aside a lock of my red hair and looked up dozily. I was in school, the teacher was rambling on about god knows what and I must've fallen asleep.

I sat up and made myself a little more presentable, I would just die if anyone saw me like this. I know I had fallen asleep but I couldn't explain why I had woken in a sweat. It wasn't hot in the class room and it wasn't outside. Yet I still found myself in a sweaty position. 

I placed my hand over my forehead and rested my elbow on the desk. As I listened to some of what the teacher was saying I heard whispers from other students one stood out most of all. "This is boring!" I looked over to see Toji Suzuhara, the jock whispering to Shinji Ikari. Shinji didn't answer he just laid his head down and sighed heavily. 

Probably worrying about his experience with the last Angel, the 10th had been a gamble for us all. He was probably thinking what would've happened if he had of missed the stupid thing and let it drop. Stupid Baka should know by now I would've got it! After all I am the great Asuka Langley Soryu and I kick all Angel's asses! The tenth was my kill after all, all Shinji and Wonder girl did was catching it for me, I stabbed it. 

I looked over at him again and I realised he was looking depressed. I think I know why, of course I know why I'm part of the reason. He was staring out the window now, not paying any attention to me, which made it safe for me to stare at him. 

The reason I suspected was last night. It was late and we were waiting for Misato to get home from a wedding she went to. I knew she was going with Kaji, even though she denied having any knowledge of him being there. I was laying my head on the kitchen table and Shinji as usual was sitting with his back against the door frame listening to that stupid music. 

I don't know what came over me, but at that instant I spoke to him for the first time in hours and the words were something I never thought through. "Shinji, do you wanna kiss me?"

His response was something I had expected he removed his earphones and mumbled a quick "Huh?"

I don't know why I continued, I felt funny. I know I should've stopped there when he didn't here my question. But for some reason I had this feeling of determination I don't know why. "You know kissing" I said my head still on the table "have you ever done it?"

"N-no" he answered in his stammering voice, he always seemed to get nervous. Though I hate to admit it I like it when he gets nervous, he's kinda cute like that.

"Well do you wanna?" I pushed with my playful tone I sometimes used when near him. As I didn't know why I was doing it I came up with a quick excuse "it's nothing really, just a way to kill time." I didn't like it myself but hey it seemed like the thing to do at the time. 

Is next statement shocked me a little, "Y-you're weird, kissing to kill time." That I had not expected him to say, I know he had something for me and I thought he would jump at the chance to kiss someone like me. Any other guy in our school would've killed their mothers for this chance. 

Well this answer kicked me right into teasing mode, I regretted the words I said to him but at least they worked. I had said, "oh poor little Shinji, afraid to kiss a girl on the anniversary of his mommies death." I leaned back on my chair and smiled wickedly at him "is she watching you from up in heaven? Or are you afraid?"

Then it happened, I saw something in his eyes that I had never seen before, anger. His eyes weren't as soft and calm as they always were he stood up and almost yelled at me "I'm not afraid, pucker up."

Still not sure of myself I stood up and felt my legs threaten to give way, I thought to myself why am I afraid of this? I walked a little closer "did you brush your teeth?" I don't know why I asked it but it seemed to dim the fire in his eyes. 

"Yeah" he nodded nervously, he was as nervous as I was, but I didn't let him see mine. 

I walked up as close to him as I could and said "good here I come." Before I knew it my face was inches from his, he closed his eyes and I began to close mine. His breathe became heavy and it was staring to tickle my mouth I suppressed a giggle when I realised I liked the feeling. 

"Stop breathing, you're tickling me" I whispered but before he could answer my request I pinched his nose with my right hand. Before he could complain further I pulled him closer and pushed my lips against his. He was surprised by my sudden aggressiveness and quite frankly I was to. 

I spent my first moments licking his lips before he accepted and opened his mouth. His lips were soft moist I liked the feel of them against mine. I pushed my tongue into his mouth and I found his retreating to the back of his mouth. It was scaring him, was it me? Or was it the strange feeling of something new? I knew this was new to me and the fact that I wanted to share it with him made me…I don't know. 

I can't remember much more of that particular moment, though I can remember hearing someone moaning with pleasure. And when I thought about it I realised it was me, I was enjoying it. When Shinji pulled back from lack of air and the kiss was broken I stared at him with wide dreamy eyes. He was still gasping for air and for some reason I flipped. 

I don't know why but I flipped out, I quickly ran to the bath room and turned on the tap. I started yelling things like EW and gross. The one I remember one most of all "I should never kiss to kill time." In the bathroom I was just standing there watching the water drain into the sink, I made gurgling sounds to add affect to my pretend disgust. But in reality I lifted my hand and pressed it softly to my lips, I felt something I hadn't felt before. 

In that brief moment of my life I felt safe, like nothing could hurt me ever again. That he would protect me from my pain. In the short time that I shared with him my world fell apart, my pride caved in on itself and I relaxed. I felt…something…possibly even love. 

When I was finished the small barrage of comments to him I heard the door open and I stepped out. I was still wondering what I felt for this quiet boy when I heard him mention Kaji. "KAJI I" said with excitement I knew by throwing myself at him I could ignore these feelings for Shinji. 

Kaji smiled as he set Misato down in her bed he turned to me and Shinji and sighed "I better be going now."

I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up at him with pleading eyes "why don't you stay here Kaji?" 

He sighed barley audible "I could never live it down if I went to work like this" he pulled at his dirty tux to demonstrate. He walked out the door leaving me in the hall Shinji followed him and spoke to him about Misato. When Shinji turned back to me he asked if anything was wrong, he said I looked sad. 

I was still feeling weird but I wasn't going to let it show, "that's because you kissed me, you jerk!" I fled, for the first time in my life I ran into my room closed the door and fell into my bed. I could feel my inner daemons battling inside of me and I suppressed them, only to fall asleep and to dream…of him.

A stern voice snapped me back to reality, "where is Ayanami today?" the Sensei asked looking over to the window where the first child always sat. I hadn't seen her in days, which was a good thing. I noticed that where Shinji was staring was the same place Ayanami sat. Was he worried about her? Or was he just thinking?

I hoped he was doing the second thing, I don't know why but the thought of Shinji worrying over Ayanami disgusted me. I grumbled unintelligibly under my breath, I gasped realising what I had just said "Baka Rei." Was I jealous that he was staring where she usually sits? 

The answer I would find out, I wanted to know theses feelings once and for all. If I cared for him that deeply I would have to show it. If it was just a stupid thing I would shove it aside and forget, but I knew deep down…It wasn't just a thing. It was something…special and I wanted to feel it more. 

**A/N: Ok peoples, this is a fic I just wrote for the sake of it. I was watching the episode of 'the kiss' and I noticed the next day Asuka was staring at Shinji during class. I thought of what might have been going through her mind, then altered It a little to give a WAFF feel. If iget good reviews I might continue this through the 12th angel either in Shinjis or Asukas POV you can decide. Personally Id like to see what is going on in Asukas mind the whole 16 hours that Shinji is gone and possibly dead. Come on we all know somewhere she had to have had a heart felt moment for him! Maybe a few uncensored tears ^_~**

Anyway your reviews count towards weather or not I do a prequel 

Seya on da other side….. 


End file.
